dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Survive Ten Days as a Carnivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=450 2700 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=42 252 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Brachiosaurus is a sauropod dinosaur. These very large dinosaurs are often characterized by having very long necks and tails. Some of these dinosaurs were among the largest animals to have ever lived on land. The Brachiosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic Period. |height=50 FT |length=96 FT |weight=120000 LBS}} The Brachiosaurus is a light green quadruped with a long neck and tail and green stripes running along its back. It has a small head that tapers out at the mouth and pale yellow eyes with black pupils. Some of these dinosaurs were among the largest animals to have ever lived on land. The Brachiosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic Period. This sauropod is pretty strong, being characteristic with slow attack rate and long range. The remodel resembles Giraffatitan a lot, this fits good, as the two dinos were so alike in real life they were thought the same species, just as Brontosaurus and Apatosaurus. How to Unlock The Brachiosaurus is unlocked through Badges. Once the player survives ten days as a carnivore they unlock that corresponding badge as well as the Brachiosaurus. Trivia *It has the same model as Giraffatitan. |-|Classic Brachiosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Buy the 'Classic Skins' Gamepass. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=450 2700 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=42 252 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Brachiosaurus is a sauropod dinosaur. These very large dinosaurs are often characterized by having very long necks and tails. Some of these dinosaurs were among the largest animals to have ever lived on land. The Brachiosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic Period. |height=50 FT |length=96 FT |weight=120000 LBS}} The Brachiosaurus, or Brachio, is a quadrupedal blue-colored dinosaur with a long neck and tail. It has a small head that tapers out at the mouth and black eyes. It is blocky and lacks animation, very few people play it since you can only play as the classic skins if you have the gamepass. |-|Movie Brachiosaurus= 263x263px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 Limited |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=450 2700 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=42 252 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=50 FT |length=96 FT |weight=120000 LBS}} The Movie Brachiosaurus is a skin for the Brachiosaurus, and it is known to have long range which can kill a Megavore or a Albino Terror. It has a light green texture with a red crest and black eyes. Trivia *The Movie Brachiosaurus is based on the alpha Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park III, which has a green tint to its skin. *All the skins of the Brachiosaurus have more defensive stats than the original. *A Movie Brachiosaurus is slower than a regular Brachiosaurus. |-|Rakemother Brachiosaurus= 263x263px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=450 2700 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=42 252 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=50 FT |length=96 FT |weight=120000 LBS}} "The giant, towering RakeMother is the nickname of a massive modified Brachiosaurus found preserved in ice. It developed few tiny crystals spawning out of it's back, in somewhat of a same size. The creature is not a carnivore, fortunately, though it's strength and health are very overwhelming. it's speed is quite slow, due to it's huge mass as it towers over most dinosaurs." Rakemother Brachiosaurus is a blue and black striped skin for the Brachiosaurus. It transforms the bulky Brachiosaurus into a nimble, lean lizard-like creature. Its arms are long, thin, and have small hands on the end. Its legs remain bulky but it also has two smaller pincer-type appendages above its arms. It has a tuft of hair on the top of its head and quills or thorns on its back behind its neck plates. Its stomach and pincers also glow with a blueish-purple tint. The texture of the dinosaur is shiny and marbled. It's the largest skin in game currently. Trivia * The Rakemother rivals Breviparopus for the tallest dinosaur/skin. * Many people compare it to Cloverfield from the 2008 horror movie Cloverfield. |-|Fossil Brachiosaurus= 263x263px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Limited for 2015 and 2016 halloween event,you must find it's skeleton somewhere on the map to unlock it.Possibly coming back this year. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=450 2700 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=42 252 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=50 FT |length=96 FT |weight=120000 LBS}} The Fossil Brachiosaurus is a Fossil skin obtainable during the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. Its a skeleton of the Brachiosaurus. Trivia *This skin is part of the Fossil Skin Collection. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Carnivores Category:Article stubs Category:Mechanics Category:Templates Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Cartilaginous Fish Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Bony fish Category:Tools for Dinosaurs Category:Formatting templates Category:Blog posts Category:Article management templates